Mascara
by Gredling-Virg
Summary: Stephanie Brown was a no longer a bat, and she could deal with that. It was her "partner" who couldn't. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N…**

**Okay…**

**I refuse to read any more of DC's crap-o-la that they are trying to force feed us… I'm not two, and I eat my peaches God-dammit! **

**Yes.**

**Well, anyway, this is a follow-up to Master of my Destiny… I can't help myself… This is about Steph and Damian who are just so fucking adorable… okay Cass and Dami are freaking just… nosebleed level… Leave me and crack-parings ALONE DC! **

**But Steph… I'll miss you more than I ever missed that Big Blue Boy Scout's red undies… WHY DC, WHY? **

**I don't any character… DC does, those fools… -_-**

The former Batgirl sat on the floor of the Batcave with her old costume in her hands. She smiled, she was happy for Babs, who had just re-awoken with full use of her legs, but God damn, she was going to miss all this. The thrill of being a bat, even knowing that the bat emblem would never show on her chest again was enough to make her eyes mist over…

But she would miss working with that hot-headed, bitching Robin the most.

Okay, he may call he fat, or ugly, or whatever his devious little mind could think up, but she and he had been partners once, and Stephanie Brown could never forget that.

She stood up, and told herself that she was a big girl, and needed to look up to Fergie.**(1) **But the tears came anyway, they ran down her cheeks, covering the yellow bat in ruined mascara.

She wiped her eyes with her hand and placed the old Batgirl suit in a chamber, never to be worn again.

Stephanie placed a stained hand on the glass, "We had a good run, didn't we?" She sobbed one last time, and then placed her arms around herself and began the journey out.

Looking down at her hand she saw the make-up that had run off her face; she laughed, "I bet I look like shit."

"Brown?" The voice stopped her dead in her tracks, Damian, God why today? Can't you make him disappear? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?

"Um, uh, hi! Um, Damian." She tired to hide the bat suit behind her, but her plan already failed. He saw it, clear as the shitty day; his eyes grew wide and his bottom lip quivered.

Damian's head snapped back to face her, "Brown, what is the meaning of this? Aren't you going to need that?"

She tried to play it cool, "Need what?"

"Don't play games with me!" He screamed turning his whole body to face her, "That!" Damian pointed to the suit.

"Listen, um, Damian, I'm not going to need that because, because," she sunk to her knees in front of him, "well, Barbara regained full use of her legs so she's Batgirl now, and I'm not, so-."

"NO! You can't do that!" Damian screamed, cutting her off. Steph jerked back in surprise, she thought he would be happy to see her go.

"But, Damian, I thought-."

"Well you thought wrong! First D-, Grayson, now you? Why are these things happening? I just can't believe it!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down! Do you want Bruce to wake up?"She whispered, trying to calm him down; no such luck.

"I don't care! I just don't care…" Damian's head fell and his hands clenched into fists.

"Damian, this is out of my control," Steph said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I cannot control destiny-."

"Why not?" Damian bellowed at the floor, "Y-you can d-do-." With a little yelp Damian fell against the former bat, sobbing uncontrollably.

Steph never thought she would see the day where Damian Wayne cried, but here it was. She also never dreamed he would be crying because of her, how strange.

"D-Damian, don't c-c-cry," She choked out. Damian pushed his head deeper into her shirt.

"I-I don't want this." Damian whimpered

"Neither do I."

Damian shot back up and yelled, "Then why won't you stop it?

She grabbed him by the shoulders, "It was never up to me, always up to them, the higher ups. You need to understand, we can't change this. None of us _kids _can change anything."

Damian sniffled, "Why is my family always leaving me?"

"Oh God, Damian," Steph said as she pulled Damian into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I am so, so sorry." Why hadn't anyone thought about him? Why hadn't she thought about him? She thought he hated both her and Dick, but she had been wrong. He shook in her arms and a wet spot formed where his eyes were.

"Damian, I guess since you whoever the hell else is down here plan on making so much noise, we can go out on patrol." Bruce yelled as he entered the cave.

Stephanie lifted her head to look at him, "Bruce, I-I…"

Then Barbara came through the secret passage, talking to Alfred, _smiling_. Stephanie's stomach flipped, how could she be smiling? Her new partner was crying on the shoulder of some girl and she was fucking joking?

"Barbara!" She screamed at her successor, forcing Barbara to look at the crying child in her arms.

The Batgirl's smile faded and she turned away. Steph's face cringed and she buried her head in the crook of Damian's neck.

Damian's whispered pleas filled the silent cave, "Please don't go, please don't go, please don't go…"

**The next morning: **

Damian didn't remember how he got into his bedroom last night. He didn't remember how his father pealed him off of his former partner, or how Brown had screamed at Barbara; even how he socked Bruce in the eye after he told him to calm down.

His head hurt and so did his eyes; it made it hard to move into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, blood shot eyes and a red/dry nose, "I look like a mess."

Out the corner of his eye he saw something on his neck, and he craned his head around to see what it was. He gasped, it was some black mascara.

"Brown…" he said, placing his hands on the counter and the tears came once more.

And from that day on, Damian Wayne could never look at black mascara the same way again.

**(1) "Big Girls Don't Cry."- by Fergie… XD **

**This was a drabble… and it may be OOC but I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! *sobs* It's not meant to be perfect… so yeah, it may suck. **

**So yeah, still not in favor of the Reboot… **

**I think I'm going to make a few more of these… maybe one about Colin… that would be a real tear jerker… **

**Does anyone know what's going to happen to Colin? Is he gone? **

**Well, anyway… **

**Santa Claus, OUT! **


End file.
